Stella's Diaries 2 - The Blood Curse
by Lalapaya
Summary: Stella once again returns to Mystic Falls,to try and break the sire bond to Klaus. While she struggles to find a way, she has to sort out her own love life too. This is the sequel to Stella's Diaries. Please R&R. Rated T just in case.
1. Prologue

_To all my dear readers,_

_this is the sequel I told you about. Stella's Diaries 2 - The Blood Curse will be full of twists and turns and new story lines, new characters and a lot of action going on!_

_I hope you like and please note that I tried to use a different type of writing this time. Take your time and review, I want to know what to improve and what you liked best. I hope you enjoy it._

_I don't own anything except my OCs._

* * *

**-Prologue-**

It's only been a few months and still it felt like decades had passed. I pulled my coat tighter around me, my breath visible in the cold December air. It was getting dark already even though it was only afternoon. I passed the shops, their windows fogged due to the extreme heating inside and could barely make out a face. I walked through town square and passed a patch where two long benches were placed next to each other and a small statuette was placed in their middle.

As I walked closer I could see that the statuette was in fact a small stone basin filled with fresh flowers and a picture framed in glass stood on top of them. I felt a pang to my heart as I recognized the photography in the frame. It was a memorial for Matt. The last time I been here I had killed him, innocent young Matt, who still had his life before him. And just because he wanted to prove a point, this young man's life had been shortened drastically.

I turned away, unable to watch the site anymore longer and continued my walk, seeing my destination before me now. I walked closer to the small pub's front doors, hoping to find a solution for my problems inside.


	2. Moving on?

_Here is the first chapter, I put a lot of effort in this and even though it's not the longest one I have ever written, I like it._

_Please take your time and review to help me improve my work._

_I don't own anything except my OCs._

* * *

**-Chapter 1 - Moving on?-**

I entered the Grill, looking through the people sitting and talking, enjoying their simple lives, not bothering about death or destruction.

I spotted my purpose on being here and shrugged out of my coat, sliding into the booth opposite of him.

"Hey Ben" I smiled shortly and looked into his face, his tanned skin glowing with his smile. His light brown hair was falling into his dark blue eyes and I had to smile just seeing him again.

"Stell, you look tired. What happened since we last met?" He asked kindly and took my hand in his, gesturing the waitress with his other hand. This was him, always taking control of the situation when he knew I wasn't capable of it.

"It was just hard seeing the memorial outside."

He nodded and placed one of the drinks the waitress had brought in front of me.

"Ben, it's strange you ordered me back here. Why did you want to meet in Mystic Falls?"

"Because I found out something that might be of interest for you." Benjamin smiled and sipped his drink. He loved to make a spectacular scene.

"Spill the beans, dork" I said with a smile.

"I found out how you can break the sire bond. You need the blood of who you're sired to."

I nearly choked on my drink. "You've got to be kidding me. How am I supposed to get Klaus' blood without getting killed?"

Ben shrugged. "Sorry hun, but that's what you got to figure out. I helped you with your search just like you asked me to."

"Don't say you'll leave now, I need you, Ben!" I said and placed my glass back down on the table.

"I won't, don't fret" he laughed at my face. "But I think it's time you introduced me to your brothers" he made air quotes with his fingers at the word brothers.

"I will, Ben" I said and sipped my drink again. "Don't push me, they don't even know I'm back yet."

* * *

I made my way slowly towards the Boarding House. It was strange being back, I had left without a word and I didn't answer a single call or voice message they had left. I was afraid they would be angry or sad I had abandoned them but I wanted to explain what had happened.

I knocked on the door as I had left my keys when I ran away. I waited patiently, my small traveler bag in my left hand, my right hand stuffed into my coat pocket. I was so used to behave like a human, it was difficult giving up that habit just now. I had pretended to feel the heat during the summer, and the cold during the winter, that was the reason for me wearing a coat. And since I didn't know how long I would stay this time, I saw no point in stopping behaving like being one of them.

Suddenly, the door opened and Stefan stood in front of me.

"Stella" he said nearly breathless. He obviously couldn't believe it was me standing there.

"Hey Stefan" I said with a smile. "Can I come in?"

"Of course" he said quickly as if he just remembered his manners.

I entered and all the smells came rushing back to me. I remembered the fights and the quarrels I had inside of here, the good times and parties I had attended. It just felt like _home_.

"Take a seat, sis" Stefan said and as I sat down he took his place beside me.

"Okay now. What's going on? Why are you back?" He asked, all eager and smiling.

As I was about to answer, but we both heard the front door open and laughing followed shortly.

When the voices reached us, I felt my face fell of its own accord. It was Damon, his arm slung loosely over Elena's shoulders. When they spotted me, their jaws nearly simultanously dropped open.

"Stella? You're back?" Damon asked and started forward, pulling me up from the couch and crushing me into a tight hug.

"It's nice to see you too, Damon" I answered with a half-laugh. I wasn't used to Damon showing that many emotions.

Elena stood back, smiling, but letting the family reunite on their own. With a twist to my heart I saw the look Stefan had on his face when he side-glanced at Elena. It still was full of love and longing, but she didn't seem to notice.

I hugged Damon back and when he let go, we all sat down.

"Now where have you been? Why did you vanish like that?" Damon demanded, sitting close to me.

"I am sorry I ran away like that, not telling you where I was going, but it was for your safety. Klaus was on my heels and it was sure he would demand from you telling him where I was. And I couldn't risk him finding me."

"He was here, indeed" Stefan told me. "But he quickly understood that we had no idea where you were hiding out."

"I was here and there, I mainly tried to find ways for breaking the sire bond. And I found a very good companion on my search. He'll be here later today to get to know you."

"That's all?" Damon asked incredulously. "You've been gone eight months and all we get is you were here and there?"

I laughed. "Calm down. I'll tell you everything once Ben's here. What happened here while I was gone?"

Damon and Stefan exchanged a glance which made me feel strange.

"Klaus tried to find the cure, but he was unsuccessful. Jeremy vanished shortly after you" Stefan finally said and glanced at Elena again. This time, her look was hurt.

"We don't know where he is right now, he didn't call a single time since he left" she said, looking down into her lap.

"Klaus must be furious about this" I noted dryly but while thought _furious_ would be an understatement.

"You have no idea" Damon said and leaned back on the sofa. "He was rampaging throughout the town and we had problems covering his tracks. He had the town shut down for shortly by his hybrids but since you and Jeremy could have flee, they obviously did a bad job. I bet some had had to pay."

I nodded. "I tried getting away with Sage a few days before I really left and they were overall town. It was difficult getting past them."

Damon looked at me strangely all of a sudden ad I frowned.

"What? Is Sage gone too?" I asked them, which followed another chance of glance between my brothers.

"No, he's still here, but he's not doing so good."

"What do you mean?" I asked them. I was afraid I had hurt Sage, again.

"Well, when you vanished at first, he was devastated. We weren't even able to get him out of his room. He was sulking in his own misery" Damon said with a roll of his eyes. Elena slapped his arm at the gesture.

"And then? What happened?" I asked, I didn't care about their interaction.

"And then he changed. I haven't seen him behaving like that in a long time." Stefan said sadly.

"How is he behaving?" I asked, afraid of Stefan's answer.

"He's drinking, a lot and he's...well he's seeing all kind of girls" Stefan terminated quickly, thinking it might hurt me to hear that.

"So he's like Damon in his best times" I stated dryly. I didn't like the idea, but I knew he would eventually have moved on.

"Damon in his best times on crack." Stefan looked at his brother who just laughed out loud.

"Is that a compliment?" He asked with a wide grin.

I stayed silent for a moment, sunken in my own thoughts. So Sage had moved on, it shouldn't bother me, I should be happy for him. What did I expect? That he would wait until I return and still be head over heels for me? It was stupid of me to even think that for a second. It was selfish and I knew that but still it hurt just to hear it out loud.

Suddenly, I was ripped out of my thoughts. The front door opened again and I just heard a high-pitched giggle. When I turned to look, Sage stepped into view, his hand around a petite blonde girl's waist, who was smiling and giggling at something he obviously had told her just moments ago.

He laughed back at her until his eyes fell upon me. His face fell and his hand dropped from the girl's waist.

"Stella?" He asked, not believing I was there in front of him.

"Who? My name Aliana" the girl next to him cried in an annoying voice.

He swiftly turned to look into her eyes.

"I don't care, be quiet" he compelled her and only at that point did I take in her demeanour. A frilly scarf was wrapped around her neck and she was wearing an impossible short skirt. Her cleavage was nearly completely revealed and her hair do was extremely fluffy. The scarf was obviously there to cover bite marks.

_Not that moving on I was thinking of,_ I thought to myself but I but my lip and kept quiet. That was what my brothers had talked about. _Seeing all kind of girls...Behaving like Damon in his best times..._

"Hello, Sage" I answered quietly and looked directly into his eyes.

* * *

**I hope you like it and tell me what you think by leaving a review.**

**xoxo - Lalapaya**


	3. Friends

_My dear readers, here is my newest chapter. Enjoy!_

_I don't own anything except my OCs._

* * *

**- Chapter 2 - Friends - **

I was again, walking through town, it was keeping my head free and it gave me time to think. As I watched my breath drawing patterns in the cold night air, I let my thoughts wander back to this afternoon, when my brothers had met Ben.

_"Hey. I'm Benjamin" Ben said and shook Damon's hand first, then Stefan's. He smiled throughout the introduction, shaking his hair out of his eyes. Stefan looked sceptical but Damon just smiled. It was strange seeing the two of them practically change places but I was just glad Ben was there. He had been my friend and my companion for the past months and he had been such a great help in my search, I couldn't imagine my life without him anymore. _

_"We met in Cleaveland" Ben was just explaining to her brothers. "It was just obvious she was needing help, I watched her about a week in that bar and she was getting drunk every night" he laughed as Damon laughed with him, throwing me a glance to which I smiled back._

_"The very last night I talked to her and in her drunken mannor she told me everything about her, that was the point we became friends. I'm a werewolf" he explained and smiled kindly. This smile, I growed to love so much over the past eight months._

* * *

I looked around myself with a sigh, seeing I had unconsciously returned to the memorial again. I sat down on one of the benches and rested my gloved hands in my lap.

"Hey Matt" I said but refused to look at the framed photograph.

"I know it's stupid to talk to you like that but I never really had the chance to say sorry or good bye to you."

I let out a sigh. "So, I'm sorry. I really am, for ending your life as it should have been longer and happy and much more normal than yours ever was. There are no words to discribe how ashamed I feel. I hope you are able to forgive me, now that you are in a better place."

A cold breeze of wind whipped up and my hair flew around my face. A tear rolled down my cheek and I had to smile. I never really believed in anything being out there, or in a life after death, seeing as I had already died but then again, not really. But this just had given me a feeling I couldn't explain. Maybe Matt was now indeed in a better place, I hoped it so bad for him. I closed my eyes and let the breeze clear my thoughts.

I stayed on the bench a little longer, feeling save and my thoughts wandered to another scene of that afternoon.

* * *

_"What are you doing back here?" He had asked me, nearly angry. _

_He had sent the girl away he had come with and my brothers had left us some privacy._

_"I am back to break the sire bond. Listen, Sage, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you by vanishing, I just-"_

_"Stop" he cut me off by raising his hand. He closed his eyes as if he was in pain. "Stop with the excuses, I am tired of them. You've apologised so much lately, I can't stand it anymore. You left, and you made it very clear what you think of us. I moved on and I am happy about it."_

_I snorted. "Yeah, you moved on, I saw that with this chick you brought home. Having a walking blood bag is what you call moving on?"_

_I looked at him as he didn't know what to say to that. He knew I was right._

_"What do you want me to say? That I should have waited for you? You just left, Stella. And you were gone for eight months, not returning any of my calls!"_

_He had jumped up and was standing there, breathing heavily and his hands balled to fists._

_"I know Sage, and I am really-"_

_"Don't you dare to say you're sorry!" He screamed at me. "You said it too much, it has no meaning anymore. Now I am sorry" he said and turned around, walking away._

I shook my head and buried it in my hands. I had been so stupid, I tried to apologize, to explain, but nothing had worked. He was so hurt, and he had buried his real feelings so deep inside of himself, I knew I had lost him for good this time.

* * *

I entered the Grill and pulled off my leather gloves, putting them into my handbag. As I unbuttoned my thick winter coat, I looked up and just then noticed something was different tonight. The music was louder and people were cheering and laughing and singing. As I hung my coat onto the hangings, I spotted the reason for this turmoil. A young man was dancing in the middle of a heep of women. He was shaking his hips, having his back towards me.

I shook my head and took a place near the end of the bar, turning my back to the scene.

I had my hair pulled up in a high pony tail tonight, I was not out for finding a man. As I checked my phone, another hint for any man who wanted to approach me that I was not in the mood, I sipped my cocktail, a very unlikely thing for me too.

Nevertheless I sensed a presence behind me and a husky voice whispered into my ear.

"Hello beautiful. Why don't you turn around and party with us?"

The voice was deep and steady, I knew the tone. The soft caressing like velvet in the voice was obviously used for compelling. I just shook my head.

"Sorry, but I'm in no mood for partying" I said and turned around on my stool, finding myself face to face with no other than Sage.

"Sage?" I hissed. "Moving on, huh?" I rolled my eyes at him.

"Stella. What a surprise. I didn't recognise you, dressed like that. It's not nearly slutty enough for you."

I looked into his eyes, his smirk playing on his lips. He was obviously drunk, but I was determined on not caring. He made sure that he didn't want me anymore.

A girl stalked over to Sage, on impossible high heels, far too high for a bar like the Grill.

"Are you coming, Sage?" She slurred, possibly drunk or compelled. Or both.

I looked at Sage, disgusted.

"You better get back to your party" I snapped and turned away again. It was making me itch and I wanted to rip the throat of this girl open right here, right now. The next full moon was only days away, I could feel it.

Suddenly, my bar stool was swivelled around quickly and a hand caught my waist, preventing me from falling down.

Sage was smirking down at me.

"Come on, you know you want to party with me" he licked his lips and that made me switch. I slapped him across his face, causing him to stagger back. I jumped to my feet and looked at him.

"If you want to carry on with your little games, fine. But don't drag me into this or make me responsible for your freaking out."

I turned on my heel and walked out the door, ripping my coat violently from the racks.

Outside I drew a breath, the winter air cooling me down only slightly. I had my bag in my hand, the coat draped over it. I couldn't bother pretending to be a human right now. I was furious, for Sage being so irresponsible and not caring at all. And I was furious at myself for transforming Sage into what he was now. I made my way home, not making a detour through the woods as I had planned previously but straight to the house and inside, pouring a big drink into a glass and downing it in one go.

I heard footsteps behind me and turned around slowly.

"Honey, what's wrong?" Ben said and quickly stepped towards me, hugging me to his chest. Tears quietly dropped down my face and into his night shirt.

I just shook my head and wrapped my hands around Ben.

"It's Sage, I-I met him at.." I broke off and sobbed soundly into Ben's shoulder.

"Shh, it's okay, we don't need to talk about it."

He softly kissed my forehead and rested his lips on it for a few moments longer.

At this moment I was just thankful for his presence and I wrapped my arms closer around his shoulders.

Through my sobs and sniffings we both didn't hear the front door opening.

We didn't notice someone coming in, not until this someone cleared his throat.

My eyes opened and I saw Sage standing there and he saw me, with Ben, in a right embrace. I quickly stepped away, wiping my tears away.

"So this is the new you? Making me feel bad for trying to move on and then you run into another men's arms?"

He flicked his tongue and shook his head.

"I shouldn't have left my party for this."

I took a step forward.

"Sage, this is not what it looks like, this is Ben, he's my-"

Sage again broke me of with a gesture of his hand.

"I don't want to know, don't even try Stella."

He glanced one last time at me before turning around and walking upstairs.

* * *

I woke up from an uneasy sleep, haunted by nightmares about Klaus killing me while I tried to get his blood.

I got up and wrapped a morning robe around myself. As I softly tapped down into the kitchen, I saw someone was there before me and coffee was already freshly made.

I helped myself to a cup and sipped it slowly, looking out the back door as the sun was starting to rise.

I was sunken in my thoughts, in days only plans about Klaus and how to get his blood were circling in my mind.

Suddenly, someone cleared his throat behind me.

I turned around and Sage was standing there, in night trousers.

I looked at him, not sure what to say to not fight with him again.

"Stella, listen" he said and took a step closer to me.

"I am sorry about last night. I was drunk and I overreacted. I hope you're not mad at me."

I shook my head. "No, it's okay. We all make mistakes when we're drunk" I said and half-smiled at him. I was glad we could talk like civilised people again.

"It was not my place to talk about your friend last night, I hope we can start over" he smiled at me.

I smiled back and he offered me his hand.

"Friends?" He asked and I shook his hand.

"Friends" I said. _For now_, I thought.

* * *

**Please tell me what you think and leave a review!**

**xoxo - Lalapaya**


	4. In the bondage of vice

_To all my honorable readers, here is my newest chapter. I hope you enjoy it._

_I don't own anything except my OCs._

* * *

**- Chapter 3 – In the bondage of vice - **

_Dear Diary,_

_Ben is now staying with us. My brothers had liked him in an instant, and I am really glad about it. He will stay here and help me as long as it will take to find a solution to my problem. I keep having dreams though about how Klaus will kill me while I try to get some of his blood. I have yet no idea how to get through with this, but hope dies last, or so they say._

_First things first, there is this party tonight Caroline is organizing and Ben is taking me. Let's just hope Klaus won't be there._

* * *

I was getting ready in my room as it knocked on my door.

"Come in" I called, as I knew it could only be Ben. I was just finalizing the touch on my curls as he pulled open the door.

"Wow, honey, you look amazing" he said and beamed at me.

I twirled once in front of him, my short black sparkling dress showing my thighs in the motion.

"I'm glad we're going out again. I missed having some fun for once."

He offered me his arm and I hooked mine with his, glancing one last time back at the mirror, adjusting the big shiny snowflake that was pinned into my hair.

"So the Winter Wonderland. What's it anyway?" Ben asked as we made our way towards town square, where the party was being held.

I pulled the white winter coat over my shoulders and smiled.

"I have absolutely no idea" I laughed. "But Caroline is throwing it and since I was allowed back to the inner circle of the Mystic Falls girls, I have to attend."

Ben laughed. "The inner circle of the Mystic Falls girls? What's this, it sounds like a cheer leading squad."

"Don't make fun of it, I like having some normal friends around, too" I said and pouted playfully.

"Normal? As I recall, Caroline and Elena are vampires and Bonnie is a witch. How's that normal again?"

I slapped his arm but laughed. We had reached town square and people were filling the grass, this year, no fake snow had to be added, it was white enough.

Ben had walked away to get us some champagne and I stood next to the fountain, looking around me, just enjoying the scene.

"I didn't think you'd return this time."

I swiftly turned around at the voice and found myself face to face with Klaus.

"Klaus" I said without much emotion, I hadn't forgotten what had happened before I left.

"Sunshine, you look as beautiful as ever" he said as he looked up and down my short dress which was visible beneath my coat, that was only draped loosely over my shoulders.

"Don't even start, Klaus. I am not interested."

I turned sideways and crossed my arms. Suddenly, Klaus stepped closer.

"You know this sire bond is different. It works both ways. I have missed you terribly" he whispered into my ear.

"Stop it Klaus" I said angrily. "Remember how you tortured me because I ran away? Did you ever think I would return to you? Did you really?"

Klaus wanted to answer but Ben stepped over to us.

"Excuse me, I think we haven't met" he handed me my glass of champagne and offered his hand.

"I'm Benjamin."

Klaus looked at Ben with disgust and let the latter's hand dangle in the air stupidly.

"A werewolf? Really, Stella? I thought you would have chosen someone with more _style_" he said and walked away with one last glance at me.

"So this is Klaus, huh?" Ben asked as he watched him walk away. He clinked his glass with mine and took a sip.

"I imagined him a bit scarier. He looks more like a lost puppy."

I couldn't help but laughing out loud at this. No one had ever compared Klaus to a _puppy_.

"Oh Ben, you're the best, I love you" I said while I was still laughing. "You always know how to make me laugh."

I hugged him around his neck and he laughed with me, until our gazes locked.

I looked into his dark blue eyes, always shining when he looked at me and suddenly I felt myself drawing him closer and he himself was mesmerized by my eyes, and before I could think anything else, our lips crashed and I was kissing him, and he was kissing me back.

Before I knew it, it was over and I stumbled a few paces back.

"Oh God, Ben I'm so sorry" I said and looked down, "I shouldn't have, please don't be mad."

Ben shook his head.

"It's my fault too. Don't feel bad, and I'm not mad. I should just, uhm, go for a bit."

He was as confused as I was and we went into separate ways for the moment.

* * *

I walked across the grass, the snow crunching beneath my heels. I took another glass of champagne from one of the waiters and stood next to a flower arrangement that looked like a snowflake.

I thought about what had just happened. I couldn't believe I had kissed Ben. Why did I do that? He was my friend, and in the past eight months I never had had the feeling that I wanted to kiss him. This town sure was making me crazy. One day back, and I have problems with three guys. It was like I never really had been away.

I sighed and looked around, suddenly spotting Sage walking towards me.

His arm was - who would have thought - draped loosely over a girl's shoulders. And it was neither the one he had brought home, nor the one that had been at the Grill, I stated dryly.

He stopped in front of me and smiled at me. But the smile was different, it wasn't friendly at all, it was more like he wanted to show off or tell me he didn't need me anymore.

"Hey Sage" I said simply, we agreed on behaving normal, so I saw point in being rude. "Hey random girl" I added and looked at the small brunette.

The girl huffed but stayed silent and I thanked god for that. I didn't know where he found those girls, I didn't think Mystic Falls had so many stupid inhabitants.

"Hello Stella" he answered me and still, this strange smile was playing on his lips. I frowned at him.

"What are you grinning at?" I asked, maybe a little too snappy. But we had agreed to behave nicely, not to tolerate everything the other did.

From his following words, I noticed he was thinking the same thing.

"Your date left, what happened? Did you tell him you love him and then vanished?"

I gaped at Sage. At first I thought he didn't really say that but on the following silence, and his stupid half-smirk still visible, I knew he had meant it. Meaning he was still hurt.

"I don't have to do this here" I simply said and pushed past them, getting rid of my glass somewhere. Anger and even fury was pulsing through me. How dare he insulting me like that? And in front of his play toy. I was fuming and I had no intention on staying on that stupid party.

I made my way away from town square, towards quieter roads.

* * *

I didn't know how long I had been walking, but suddenly I heard voices again. It must have been hours though, because the moon was shining down on me. My anger hadn't even subsidied by an inch, but I didn't care. I followed the voices, by nearer listening I detected that one was male and the other was female. I slowly scooped closer, they were just around the corner from me now. I didn't know why, but all I could hear where low murmurs, besides from a pulsating heart, pumping sweet warm blood through an entire body. Subconsciously I looked up at the sky, not even realising the full moon reflecting in my eyes.

I jumped from the corner, seeing the pair in a tight embrace. Only then did I realise that only one heart was pounding, the girl's.

I rushed forward, pushing the guy aside. The girl looked familiar somehow, but I couldn't tell where from. I sunk my teeth deep into the girl's neck and started drawing her blood, when the male tried to pry me away from my meal. I pushed him away with no effort at all, and some part of my conscious brain noted he must have been a normal vampire.

I didn't leave a single drop in the body and let it crumble to the floor, the empty shell of a former life.

I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand, swiftly looking down on me. My former white fur coat was sprinkled with droplets of blood and I cursed.

Suddenly, a hand grabbed me by my arm.

I swivelled around, throwing my opponent away from me, without intending to do so, I must have inflicted a lot of force as he was crashing into the wall opposite of me.

I growled and looked at him. Only then did I realise who it was. Sage. I quickly glanced to the dead body next to my high-heeled feet. Now I saw how she was familiar, she was the small brunette that Sage has brought with him to the party.

"Are you crazy? I was planning on keeping that one longer" he said as he slowly got to his feet again, rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh you wanted to feed of her longer than a day? Why should you have all the fun?" I smirked at him, crossing my arms. It must have been a funny sight, me in my short dress, a white fur coat with thousands of droplets of blood, standing over a dead girl's body.

"What did you kill her for?" Sage asked as he stepped closer and gazed down as the girl's eyes looked unseeing into the night sky. The full moon was reflecting in her dilated pupils and suddenly, Sage averted his eyes back to me.

"Oh, I understand."

"What do you understand?" I snapped. I felt sated, yes, but my anger from before was far from gone.

"It's okay, Stella. You'll remember little of this tomorrow" he said and stepped even closer.

"Stop talking bullshit" I said and took a step back from him. I felt something beneath my heel and only when I heard it I recognised I just crushed a dead girl's bones.

"It's a full moon, Stella. Your hybrid genes are kicking in" he said, nearly in a soft tone.

"So what? It's what I am, you can't change the fact" I snapped at him. It was annoying me how he seemed to know a answer for everything.

"There's nothing to add. And I don't want to change anything about it. Or you."

I turned away in disgust. But I didn't know if the disgust was directed at Sage for being so _perfect_ or at me for being such an ass.

"She was your play thing so you'll take care of her" I said and turned around, stalking away.

I heard him calling after me but I didn't turn around again. I had something else to do.

* * *

I rubbed my eyes as the sunlight shone directly in my face. I yawned and sat up, groaning as I felt my head throbbing. This couldn't be, vampires don't have hangovers. What had happened last night? I remembered a clouded memory about a talk with Sage but I couldn't say what it had been about.

I sat up completely, pulling my hair out of my face. Only then I had to frown. I wasn't in my room at the Boarding House. I looked around, recognising next to nothing. Only a dim memory sat at the back of my head. My eyes widened and I looked beside me, seeing _him_ grinning up at my face.

"Morning. Slept well?" He asked, his grin never vanishing.

"No. No, no, no, no!" I cried and got up, gathering the sheets around my bare body.

"No need, love, there's nothing I didn't see last night."

"What are you doing here, Klaus?" I asked in horror looking around the room for my clothes.

He laughed at my face.

"Sorry, but I live here. Not the sight you expected this morning, right?"

I shook my head as if to tell myself this was all a bad dream.

"Why am I in your bed? What happened?" I asked, trying to keep my voice calm and steady.

"Because we hooked up last night" he said it with such delight I felt the urge to throw up.

"This can't happen. I couldn't have hooked up with you, of all people."

"Believe it or not, love, but we had some sex last night."

He still smirked and got up, leaving the sheets in bed. He stretched in front of me and I covered my eyes.

"God, put some clothes on!"

I turned away and looked for my clothes as I spotted a crumbled pile of black satin.

I quickly walked over and grabbed it, making way into the bathroom. Once in it, I locked the door and leaned on it, taking a deep breath. I hooked up with Klaus, okay, bad enough. But how comes I couldn't remember anything at all about last night?

I stepped over to the mirror, gasping at the sight that opened in front of my tired eyes.

My lipstick was smeared across my lips and chin, my hair was a wavy mess. When I pulled it up into a loose bun, I saw all the dried blood covering several parts of my body, including my neck, my breasts and my stomach. I closed my eyes, I couldn't stand seeing anything more. I pulled the short dress over myself, quickly washing my face.

Suddenly the memory hit me like a passing truck and I had to grip the sink to prevent me from falling over.

_I walked across the grass, towards the spot I had met him before. I looked around, noticing people staring at me, but I couldn't care less. Suddenly he was walking towards me with a frown on his face. _

_"Stella? What happened?" He asked and held my arms, looking down at my body. _

_"What do you think happened? It's full moon."_

_I licked my lips and with a smirk I noticed some of the girl's blood was still on them. I leaned forward and pressed my lips to Klaus', feeling him response eagerly to my kiss, tasting the blood from my lips._

The memory vanished as quick as it came, the rest of the night stayed a blur. I sighed and walked out of the bathroom, and out the room, nearly tripping over one of my shoes. I grabbed it and slowly started in the direction of the stairs where I found my second shoe.

As I descended the stairs I saw my bloody coat lying at the bottom. I frowned as I picked it up and wondered how the hell I had gotten that much blood on it.

As I turned to my right, Klaus was there, drink in hand, shirtless. At least he was wearing bottoms now.

"Where's my bag? Did I even have one?" I looked at him.

"Oh, love, I have no idea. Your bag was my least concern last night."

He smirked again and I rolled my eyes. I spotted a small sparkling something next to the front door.

"Never mind. Consider this like a bad idea and let's pretend this night ever happened."

"Oh this will be difficult. What should I do with all of them?"

I looked as he stepped aside and made a wide gesture with his free hand into the living room.

I stepped around the corner and gasped at the sight. More than a dozen bodies were lying there, some crumbled, some piled upon others, but all very dead.

I clasped my hands in front of my mouth.

"Oh god, no."

* * *

**Thank you all very much for reading and I hope you liked it.**

**Please take your time and review, you know you want to ;)**

**xoxo - Lalapaya**


	5. Help comes from the strangest places

**Hey guys, here's my new chapter, I hope you enjoy it!**

**I don't own anything except my OCs.**

* * *

I staggered back a few paces, black spots emerging in front of my eyes. "How did this happen?" I asked almost in audible, but Klaus smirked.

"You were pretty motivated last night. I didn't even need to convince you to compell them to come with us. It was quite a party."

I kept shaking my head and sat down on the sofa behind me.

"I did all this?" I asked with disbelief.

"Oh I killed some of them but the majority goes to you" he said and toasted me with his glass.

"God, you make me sick" I told him and stood up again. "Take care of these bodies and don't touch me ever again."

"I really dont't know what your problem is, love. You should just embrace what you are and put up with it."

I turned around and caught Klaus' gaze.

"You should listen to yourself from time to time. Can you even look yourself in the mirror every morning?" I asked and crossed my arms. My mind was racing as I looked over all the dead bodies beneath my feet. Has this really been all my doing? Could it be that I lose my mind that way during a full moon? I bit my lip and looked up again as I heard Klaus chuckle.

"Oh, I do like my looks, and I wouldn't change a thing." He got up from his seat and placed his glass on a table beside me. He walked around me until I had to meet his eyes and he was blocking most of my view of the dead bodies.

"Love, why are you hating yourself? You are able to let go every full moon, why don't you embrace your heritage now and every other day? You will not be able to resist this forever."

He had stepped closer softly and started tracing the fine hairs on my arms with his fingertips. I felt my skin tingle under his touch and deep down, I knew that to a certain extent he was right.

"Klaus, I am not going to talk about this again with you. I will decide what is best for me."

I turned around, threw my coat over my shoulders and rushed out the door, banging it shut behind me.

Outisde, I tried to get as much space between me and the mansion as I could. When I reached my home, I drew a deep breath. I haven't seen Ben since our embarrassing encounter last night and I was afraid how he would react. I closed my eyes briefly before I turned my key in the front door's lock and opened the door so I could slip in.

The house was very quiet at this time of the day, and I was confused. I left my bag and my coat on the small table next to the front door.

As I emerged towards the kitchen, I just felt that someone else was there, beside me. When I entered the small, but cozy room, I saw Elena sitting at the kitchen table, a cup of coffee in her shaking hands. Her phone was lying beside her and she couldn't lift her gaze off of it even though it's display was dark.

"Elena? Are you okay?" I asked and took a seat beside her.

She finally looked up at me and I could see the spilled tears still glistening in her eye corners. She softly shook her head.

"No, nothing's okay. Jeremy just called" she said and I could tell she was upset and shaken up.

"But that's good news! Now you know where he is, right? And that he's okay" I tried to assure her and calm her down. I wished my brother was here to do his job, but the house seemed to be deserted except for us two.

"Yes, but...but now I learned that he is fully evolved in his task as the new hunter. He said his tattoo is nearly big enough to show the map." Elena gazed down into her cup, fresh tears spilling from her eyes.

"Elena, why are you crying? That's all just good news I heard so far. Jeremy is okay, you soon will be able to take the cure and everything will be fine again. Why are you still crying?" I rubbed her shoulder softly, looking down at the crying mess beside me. This was so unlike Elena, something graver must have happened.

After my strange conversation with Elena, she had gone home to meet up with her brother who had returned from his training camp with Damon.

Talking to Elena had made me think, what would I do if we found the cure? I sat down on the couch and pulled my knees up to my chin. I knew what I wanted to do, no question. I hated being a vampire and now a hybrid too. Killing people didn't make me happy or feel free, it was just the hybrid side that would take over from time to time. I hated Klaus for doing this to me, for taking this decision from me and for destroying all my hopes for a normal life. I knew if I got the chance, I would take the cure and turn back into a human.

As I sat there, sunken in my own thoughts, I didn't even hear the door open and I just realised the other presence in the room as he cleared his throat. I looked up and quickly wiped the year away that had escaped my eye.

"Hey Sage."

"What's wrong?" he asked and looked with a soft look down at me.

"Nothing" I quickly answered, I didn't want him to see me weak or hurt. I turned away to not have to look at him. I felt my heart torn in two just to see him after what I did the other night. I couldn't believe how one little thing could kill our entire relationship.  
"Look, I'm sorry about that girl the other night. I shouldn't have done this" I said I him as I was sure my voice wouldn't quiver.

"Its okay, I get that you can't control yourself," he said sighing and sat down beside me. "Now tell me why you're really crying."

I looked at him from the side. "Why are you still nice to me? I don't get it. I kill your girlfriend and still you come here and talk like nothing happened. You're too good for this world, Sage." I sighed and looked down on my hands. "What would you do if we find the cure?"  
I asked quietly, knowing he was most probably in on my brother's plans.

Sage laughed. "She was not my girlfriend, and its over I don't want to dwell on it." he shifted further back into the couch and sighed. The cure, the one thing every vampire in this town was looking for. "I would feed it to Klaus, and torture him slowly to death, thats what I would do."

"Have you ever thought about taking it yourself? Turning back into a human?" I asked and shifted so I was facing him completely now. This was a difficult subject for everyone, but he seemed like he cared for our friendship and I wanted to just talk openly to him.

He lifted his eyebrows at me then, before he shook his head. "I don't want to be human, I've accepted being a vampire a very long time ago. The stone age, Stella there's no way I want go be human. Wait are you considering taking it?"

I threw my hands up in a helpless gesture. "Isn't it obvious? I hate being a vampire, and a hybrid on top of it. I hate it that I never got the chance to decide myself how my life would go. And I hate that I will never be able to bear any children of my own." I stopped here as I felt my eyes watering again. This was stupid, this shouldn't have such an impact on me, even if we weren't sure how to find the cure.

"Stella stop. Listen to me, you have a right to decide your own life you do but personally you are better this way. As a human, that will destroy you. I don't want that to happen."

"What do you mean being human would destroy me? I would finally be free of Klaus, stupid sire bond and all that." I looked at him, I wanted him to understand my intentions.

"You will never be rid of Klaus unless he is dead so don't kid yoursf, I know this. Being human is only going to put him in more control over you."

"I wouldn't be any interest for him anymore if I was human. And I wouldn't lose control again during a full moon, I wouldn't need to kill another innocent person, like I did with Matt."

"Its your decision to make, don't say I never warned you. Personally this whole cure is an old wives tale to me, you know how long vampires have been talking about it?"

"Why is it so hard for you to believe in it? I understand that you put up with your life, god knows you've been a vampire longer than any of us. But if this cure exists I could make my own decision about my life, and that's what makes it so appealing." I looked into his eyes, and I saw that he knew so much more about life than I did, but did I really want to live through all times? See beloved people come and go, not able to stop the time running?

He closed his eyes, and opened them again, looking into my eyes again. "Okay I'll tell you why I don't want to believe in it. I don't believe in it because I know you Stella. You will go and take the cure, and I will have to watch you die in front of my eyes. I don't want that, call me selfish but that's how it is," he said and I saw his jaw clenching.

I couldn't believe what he had just said. That meant...  
"Do you still love me, Sage?" I asked, jumping into cold water, knowing it could ruin everything I had with him, but I needed to know.

He rubbed his hands together, turning away from me and looking down. "Why does it matter?"

"Because when I was away, all I could do was thinking about you. Besides all the sire bond crap it had nearly ripped my heart out to leave you" I took his hand in mine and made him look at me. "It matters because I still do."

As I clasped his hand, he frowned. "No, Stella I can't I'm sorry," he said and pulled his hand out of mine. "I want to, I just can't get hurt again."

I looked at him and pulled my hand back again. "I-I'm sorry. I shouldn't have. I understand what you-...I should just go" I stood up and turned to leave, biting my lip, I couldn't believe how stupid I was. Of course he was still hurt, what was I thinking?

"Stella... wait," he said standing up abruptly. "I want you back, I just need you to be sure of what you want, you can't keep breaking my heart. Just give me some time."

I turned around to look at him. "You can have all the time you want, I want you back too. And I don't want to hurt you ever again, that is why I need a way to break the sire bond to Klaus. I cant lose control like that every full moon, I will only hurt all of you."

"You don't have to do anything you don't want to do. When I became a vampire I learned to control the blood lust, its the same thing with being a werewolf. Balance, and control that's all it ever is."

"I trained my control over the past eight months I was away. And it did work. It's just, I come back here and he's here and suddenly it seems impossible to resist, especially at the full moon" I shook my head. "But I really don't want to bother you. Just take your time."

"If you can be around someone else, and not think of him I think you will be able to do this. You always have me."

I swallowed and took a step back towards him. "You don't know what that means to me. I don't even deserve you. You're a better friend than anyone could ever hope for."

"Thats what I'm here for Stella, I'm a guardian," he said and looked into my eyes.

I smiled at him. "You're the best guardian I could have ever wished for" I looked into his eyes that displayed so much wisdom and deep down I could see the affection that was still present for me. This look and his words made me doubt my decision about taking the cure. Would I really want to give all this up?

He flashed me a broad smile. "Thank you. I will continue to be your guardian then. Tell me, where are you off to?"

I frowned shortly, what was this Guardian talk about? But I decided to not press on the point right now. "Nowhere actually, I was just...killing my time here."

"Want to go for a walk? Better than staring at these four walls," he said, a smile playing at the corner of his lips.

"Sure, why not" I agreed and went to grab my jacket. As I opened the closet door, my gaze fell upon the ruined coat from that night, and I sighed. I closed the door and looked at Sage, waiting for me next to the door. "Life's never going to be easy, right?"

"Nope never going to be easy, always going to be hard and we have eternity here. On to lighter subjects," he said and offered me his arm.

I linked my arm with his. "You're right. Okay. So you said something about the Stone Age before. You never told me how you got turned."

"Oh yes, that. I used to help help the priest in my area out, he was old and frail then when he died. Little did I know of the supernatural those days. The man who replaced him was a vampire, he preferred to do his mass at night, I remember he asked me to help him pack up when it was over. That's when he grabbed me."

"Wow, sounds aweful. But does that mean you're as old as the Original family? When you were born in the Stone Age?" I looked at him from the side and frowned.

"I'm a little younger than they are, but not much. Stella there's a lot you don't know about me. I can hold my own against Klaus and his family. Now that I know."

"What do you mean? What do you know? And how can you stand up against Klaus?" I ask him, stopping in my tracks to look at him. He was just confusing me further instead of explaining himself.

"All you need to know is that he's not a vampire and he's very bad, I don't even want to know him myself."

"Okay you make strange hints and then you say I don't need to know. Sage, just tell me, I won't run from you" I said with a small laugh. "I've been through enough, I can take it."

"He's a dark angel, Stella. He's not good, I thought that me being a vampire would expel that blood, but he changed that."

I looked at Sage with a deep frown. "A dark angel. What does that mean? So you are half angel?" A smile played at the corners of my lips I couldn't really believe what he was saying. Even though in our world everything was possible, this sounded too surreal.

He laughed as he saw my smile. "Don't laugh. Basically I'm a fuck up, because I'm technically niphilim. When I became a vampire the angel part became dormant. Well needless to say it's not like that anymore."

I burst out laughing at that. "I really didn't understand a thing you just said" I looked at him with a big smile. "But where are your wings then?" I teased him and looked up at him.

"Okay I'll prove it to you," he said and stopped in the middle of the road, pulling his ring off and placing it in my hand, standing in the sun.

"Wait, hey are you crazy? Put it back on!" I called all traces of laughter gone from my face. But when I saw that nothing happened, I just looked at him. "What the...?"

"Exactly. See I don't need that ring anymore. He fed me his blood. Angel blood runs in my veins again."

"Does that mean you're going to turn into an Angel? I don't get it, really" she said still absent-mindly playing with his ring in her hand.

"Im niphilim and a vampire I'm not full angel, I don't have wings, do I have to prove that to you too?" he winked.

"Oh why not" I grinned back up at him before handing back his ring. "Maybe you don't need it but I bet there are some memories bound to it."

"You're right," he said and slipped his ring back onto his finger. "I assure you I have no wings."

I hooked my arm with his again as we started walking. "So you're half an angel. How is it? You have any special powers? Shame you can't fly" I pouted playfully.

"I can read thoughts, but don't steps, I havent invaded your privacy.. yet," he said flashing me a mischievous smile.

I looked up at him. "Ha-Ha, very funny. Don't you dare, or otherwise I'll send you some evil thoughts" I said with a smile and pointed my index finger at him.

"What kind of thoughts? I kinda like the dirty ones you know," he said and laughed.

"Not dirty, evil!" I laughed and slapped his arm playfully.

{Evil? You don't have an evil bone in your body, Stella," Sage said and bumped me back with his arm.

"Oh then you don't know me obviously" now it was my turn to smile mischeviously.

He turned to face me, his eyebrow raised. "Prove it."

"Well then go on and read my mind. I'll show you the evil time in my life" I said and looked into his eyes, challenging him.

"Alright," he said and took my hands in his, looking into my eyes. He let my hands go. "I saw, its the past."

"What did you see?" I asked softly. It was a strange thing watching him searching my mind and thoughts. Even though I didn't really feel anything about it, I could feel the power radiating from him.

"When you were first turned, with Klaus. Stella I will never hold any of that against you, I promise you that. Even going back to Klaus all those times."

I looked into his eyes and I knew he told me the truth. "Thank you, Sage. You're the first one to say that, ever. Maybe you now understand my crazy relationship with him a bit better" I lowered my eyes and started walking again.

"Not that I approve of it, but like I said you must make sure who you want first," he said and continued walking, kicking a pebble as we walked.

"I never would want him intentionally first. I learned from my mistakes, I can never trust him" I put my hands into my jeans pockets and sigh. "I will just have to find a way to keep my werewolf side from wanting him."

"I'll help you if you want it." he put his one arm around my shoulders pulling me into his side.

I smiled as he pulled me close and I put one arm around his waist. "Yes, I want you to help me if you can" I said to him.

"Challenge accepted. When I'm done with you, you won't even remember his name," he said laughing.

I laughed back at him. "God I can't tell how good that sounds. So what's the therapy doc?" I smile up at him.

"Having fun, staying away from him. In other words you're stuck with me."

"Sounds awful" I joked and then laughed. "I'm joking, that sounds wonderful. I'll need you during the full moon the most, you know that, right?" I looked up into his eyes again.

"Of course. I'll lock you in my room if I have to. Perhaps you'll wish to be away from me, but I'm a hard case," he said winking.

"It happens that I'm not really myself so you'll have to do what it takes, I give you full permission" I smiled up at him, loving how carefree we could talk again.

I made my way downstairs to grab a drink. It was going to be a full moon tonight and Sage promised to be here to be moral support.  
But it was getting dark already and I was getting slightly anxious. I needed him, as we had spent so much time together lately, I grew to love his presence. And he had helped me a lot, actually, I haven't thought about Klaus in the whole time.

Suddenly the door burst open and Sage ran in. "I'm here I'm here."

I turned around as I heard his voice and smiled thankfully. "Thank god" I said and hugged him close. "I thought you forgot about me"  
I let go of him and turned around to finish my drink.

He hugged me tight and let me go again. "Right so what are we drinking?"

"Uhm, I think it's Damon's bourbon I didn't really pay any attention to what I was pouring myself" I shrugged and poured him a drink, handing it to him.

He took a sip of the drink I had handed him. "Hmm definitely bourbon. So when does the craziness start?"

I chuckled. "I don't know, I'm the one who doesn't remember, right?" I tilted my head and took a sip myself. "But I guess you'll know" I said and sat down on the couch.

"I guess so," he said and sat down next to me. "Stick like glue," I said flashing her a smile.

"Thanks, by the way" I smiled back. "You've been a good friend to me the past month."  
I looked outside, seeing the moon but feeling different than usual. I felt somehow save. Nevertheless, I felt the ever present aching at the back of my throat becoming more dominant. "I think I need something stronger than that" I pointed at my drink with a small smile.

"Thank you and fear not I have something stronger. I'll be right back." he walked down into the basement and retrieved a bloodbag, walking back upstairs, handing it to me. "Strong enough?"

"Will work" I grinned and ripped the bag open, starting with a sip but finished it quicker than I thought. "Much better" I said and smiled at him while licking my lips. "Okay, let's do something fun."

"That sounds appealing." he pulled me up by my hand, switching on the music. "Show me your moves."

I smiled and started to sway my hips, grabbing his other hand and twirling around him.

A grin plastered across his lips, he watched me as I swayed my hips and twirled around him. "Pretty impressive."

"Did you miss this?" I whispered seductively and pressed my body to his, my hands around his neck. "Because I did."

"Yes," he breathed and moved his hands down my back to my hips and moved with me, moving closer as the dance progressed.

I laughed as our bodies moved in perfect sync and he pulled me even closer. As the song ended, I grabbed his hand. "Let's get another drink."

"Good idea I'm thirsty." This time he walked over to the dresser, grabbing the bottle of bourbon, taking a large gulp and handing it back to me.

I took a generous sip myself and kicked off my shoes, starting to dance again. "You said we'll have some fun, so let's do it" I smiled broadly at him and took another sip of the bottle.

He leaned against the wall and watched me dance, a mischievous smile playing on his lips. He swiftly moved his fingers down his shirt undoing the buttons as he went, removing the fabric from his body and throwing it across the room as he made his way over to me, moving closer to me as I danced.

"Oh so you want to have fun too" I laughed and danced into his body, pressing myself close to him.

"You know what they say, if you can't beat them join them," he grinned, his hands running down my sides again all the way down to my hands. He took my hands in his and spun me around so my back was to his chest. "This is joining," he whispered.

I felt his bare chest behind me and I smiled to myself. It felt good and I planned on getting some heat into this. My back to his chest, I kept moving my hips while undoing the zipper of my jacket. I let the fabric slowly fall down my shoulders, leaving them bare, as I was only wearing a tank top underneath.

Placing his hands over my hips, he slowly moved his hips with mine, pressing a soft kiss to my bare shoulder, taking my hands and pulling them up to drape around his neck.

I let my head rest back against his shoulder, smelling his irresistible odor and smiled to myself. Resisting seemed so easy all of a sudden.

I felt his lips close to mine and I couldn't resist. I turned around with vampire speed and pressed my lips to his, putting all my hidden passion in it. It was a kiss we never had before, more close and more openly than any of the previous ones.

He crushed his lips to mine, walking forward with me pushing me up against the wall as he kissed me.

I felt the wall behind me and pushed against it, pulling Sage closer around his neck. As of their own accord I felt my fangs scrap his lip and two small drops of blood falling down into my tongue. I stopped dead in my tracks and pulled back, breathing heavily. "Is this taste the angel blood?" I asked softly, watching as the two marks healed quickly.

My fangs scraped his lip allowing a few drops of blood to drop onto my lips. He breathed out and swallowed. "My blood is sweeter, more fulfilling."

"Let me taste it" I said quickly and took a step closer again. "I want to try it" I looked up at him, still breathless.

He swallowed hard looking into my eyes. "Okay go for it."

I grabbed his hand, bringing his wrist close to my lips, all the time locking my eyes with his. "Are you sure?"

"I'm sure. You can go for it." he lifted his wrist up further and pressed it up against my lips.

I opened my lips and let my fangs elongate, piercing his skin before tasting his oh so sweet blood. It was a taste I never had tasted before, otherworldly but I felt my senses heightened to an extent I never felt before. It was like I was having an out-of-body-experience and couldn't even realise what I was doing.

He moaned as I drew his blood and pulled him closer to me.

I moaned myself and kept drinking from him, feeling the blood going straight to my brain. It was like being drunk and in the back of my mind I felt this being a really bad idea during the full moon but I couldn't stop. The prominent part of my brain won and I kept sucking.

"Stella, stop."

I heard him but I just couldn't stop, it was like an addiction. I grabbed his hand closer and kept drinking, my eyes closing of their own accord.

Sage tried to pull his hand back, but I had him tight and wouldn't let go. "Stella, please. Stella, stop."

I heard him somewhere deep down in my mind but I couldn't process it. I couldn't stop, I couldn't let go. I tried to stop but the pull of his blood was too strong.

Suddenly, he slumped forward against me.

I felt him fall against me and I staggered back. I let to of his hand, seeing the blood on his hand. "Oh god, Sage!" I tried to keep him upright and led him towards the couch.

"You... stopped," he said and smiled weakly.

"Oh god, Sage, I'm so sorry. How can I help you?" I stroked his arm in a desperate gesture. "Can I get you some blood?"

"Yes, I need blood I'm fine I just need blood," he croaked out and coughed.

"God" I looked at him and bit my lip, still tasting his blood on my skin. "Just take mine, maybe it'll help, in combination with yours it would be more powerful than human blood" I said and offered my arm.

Slowly he bit into my wrist, drawing my blood before letting my wrist go. "Thank you."

I looked at him and felt my wrist heal. "I'm so sorry, Sage, I didn't know what happened, I just-" I couldn't continue. His wound had healed but I could still see the blood on it, slowly drying. It was even more appealing than human blood but I couldn't explain it.

"I understand, relax you wouldn't have killed me. Look this was a success, you used your vampire side, not your werewolf. I'm perfectly fine."

"I'm not so sure about it. If you wouldn't have collapsed over me, I'm not sure that I could've stopped" I shook my head, trying to not look at the blood on his wrist.

"Wait my blood made you stop thinking about the full moon right?"

"Yes...but that doesn't mean I could've stopped. You're blood had a complete different impact on me. It was like a drug."

"We have to try it again, you need to control it. You can't kill me unless you burn me or rip off my head. Not by draining me, so be calm we can do this," he said taking my hand in his and squeezing it.

I shook my head. "No. You seemed really shaken and I can't hurt you. I can't do that" I looked at him and squeezed his hand back.

"I will be fine. Little bits, we will do it through the months not on the full moon, just to practice."

"I don't know, Sage, I don't like the feeling if losing control" I looked at his hand again. "See I can't stop thinking about it right now, please, wipe you hand, I can't stand it."

"Look at me, you're fine and I'm fine just calm down, we can do this I know we can, trust me"

I looked into his eyes and I knew he was right. "I trust you, Sage. Please, just help me. I feel like a newborn vampire and I hate it. I can't control myself. I need your help" I leaned in and rested my head on his shoulder.

"I'll help you, don't worry." Sage said and rubbed my back soothingly.

* * *

**I hope you like it! **

**Please take your time and review, you know you want to.**

**xoxo - Lalapaya **


End file.
